


The Undertake.

by xavv303



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Minor Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Multi, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie is a Stoner, Stanley Uris is So Done, Underage Drug Use, fuck the clown still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavv303/pseuds/xavv303
Summary: Who knew so much could go on in such a small town.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

⠀⠀⠀ It's a spring day in 1956 and the sun is blazing- blistering, even. Richies usual porcelain skin has a nice honey tint to it, making his freckles pop out nicely. He brings his hands under the lake water and brings them back up, splashing the water towards Eddie who has his back turned, arching over to look at the small tadpoles. He lets out a girlish screech, and Richie's laughter booms over it. Eddie turns around with a glare, eyebrows almost touching and nose scrunched up.

⠀⠀⠀  
"You're such a fucking jerk, Richie! I am so going to drown you!" He threatens, before quickly trudging through the water. Richie continues to laugh as he runs away from Eddie, who splashes at him quickly and repeatedly. They go back and forth until Eddie gets close enough to jump onto Richie, tackling the boy and bringing them both down into the cool water. Bubbles come from their unprepared mouths, and the pair quickly resurfaces, coughing up water. Eddie gags out the water, more-so, though. After catching his breath, Richie turns to Eddie and continues to snicker. Eddie turns to him and returns his gaze with a familiar glare, "I almost drowned you and you're still laughing." 

Richie shrugs, "Nothing beats you screaming like a little girl. You sounded like Laura in choir class when she's trying to impress Mr. Meeter." Eddie punches his arm half-heartedly, and the two boys race back to shore.

They dry off a bit, eat sandwiches Richie's mom packed them, and head back into town with towels around the back of their necks. Richie's wearing these dark sunglasses his dad gave him for his eighth birthday, and Eddie rolls his eyes.  
⠀⠀⠀ 

"You look like an ass with those on."

Richie hums, "No wonder you can't keep your eyes off me."

Eddie's ears burn red at that, and he huffs and shoves Richie forward on the sidewalk. Richie turns as he's shoved forward, about to make a remark to Eddie when suddenly he's bumped into someone and goes stumbling backwards. He lets out an 'umph' and his towel falls to the ground. He peers to who he bumped into, and suddenly his throat goes dry. Maybe he didn't drink enough coke after swimming.

⠀⠀⠀  
In front of him stands a boy, probably as tall as he is, with sandy-brown curly hair in his face, nice brown eyes with little freckles dusting his cheeks. His lips are small, but a light pink that reminds Richie of cupcakes his mom would make for Sunday's coffee hour. His skin is a nice light tan, like an olive. Coffee with the perfect amount of creamer. 

⠀⠀⠀  
He doesn't notice he's been staring until he hears Eddie clear his throat loudly, and he comes back to his senses and see's the boy's hand out in front of his face. He slowly takes it and gets up. He notices a black boy standing next to him, with a kind of glare in his eyes. He gulps silently, keeping his gaze not too noticeable.

⠀⠀⠀  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." The boy says to Richie, an apologetic smile pulling his lips. And, possibly, Richie's heart strings.

"Oh! No, it's wasn't you- Eddie, here," He turns his body and hits Eddie's chest, "Pushed me. I'm sorry for bumping into you." 

"Hey! I did not-" Richie puts a hand over Eddies mouth and the boy's muffled protests continue. Eddie pushes Richies hand off of his mouth and flips him off. The two other boys chuckle quietly, and Richie cracks a smile. 

⠀⠀⠀  
"Well.. My names' Stanley, and this here is my friend Mike." Stanley gestures to Mike, who waves quietly. 

⠀⠀⠀  
"Richie, and shit-face- Ow!" Richie hisses after Eddie kicks his shin, lifting his leg and holding it while hopping around. The three other boys laugh, and Richie sends a friendly glare to Eddie, who smiles widely. 

"Well we were heading to meet a friend of Mikes, it was nice meeting you two." Stanley says, and Richie smiles.

"See you around, Stanley."

The wave goodbye as they pass each other, and Richies gaze lingers on Stanley as they walk down the sidewalk. 

"Hey, wanna go to Bill's? It's still light out." Eddie pipes from beside him, and he looks forward again.

"Sure. Last one to his house is a little bitch!" Richie shouts before bolting down the sidewalk.

"Hey! I have asthma!" Eddie complains, before sighing and taking off behind Richie. 

⠀⠀⠀ 

⠀⠀⠀ In the end, Richie made it to Bill's house first, Eddie trailing along behind him slowly, heaving and coughing behind him. Richie laughs at Eddie, but quickly pulls out the boy's inhaler nonetheless. Eddie takes a deep breath, and they walk up to the doorstep. Richie knocks on the door, and he hears quick footsteps. The door opens and Richies head tilts down, eyes meeting with big brown ones.

"Hey, Georgie." He smiles and waves to the little kid, Eddie following his actions. The little kid waves excitedly at them, standing in the doorway. "Is Billy home?"

"Yeah! He's upstairs in his room!" Georgie says.

"Well, can we come in?"

Georgie takes a second, humming and bringing his finger up to his chin. "What's the password?"

"Your mom." Richie says with a small smirk, and Eddie rolls his eyes beside him.

"What about my mommy?" Georgies head tilts, and Eddie shakes his head.

"May we please come in, Georgie?" Eddie asks sweetly, and Georgie smiles at him and opens the door wider, moving from the doorway. The two boys walk in, leaving their sandals on the small mat near the door, before walking to the stairs and going up. Georgie follows them, and they go to Bills room. The door is already open, and Bill sits at his desk folding a paper airplane. Richie turns around and places his index finger over his lips, looking at the two boys. Georgie nods excitedly, and Richie walks in quietly. Richie walks behind Bill's chair, holding his hands up.

"Beep beep, R-Richie." Bill deadpans, not bothering to look back at the boy. Richie deflates, flinging his arms.

"What the hell? I was as quiet as a fuckin' mouse!"

"Richie, there's little ears!" Eddie scolds him, and Richie turns to Eddie, glancing at Georgie who's standing beside him.  
⠀⠀⠀ 

"So what? I won't be the one getting my ass handed to me when he says it." Richie shrugs, and Bill lifts his hand to flip him off, still looking at his paper plane. It's finished, and he stands up, opening his window. He then steps back, and aims, throwing the paper plane out of the window. It flies smoothly, and Bill smiles proudly.

"Where'd you learn that? Boy-scouts?" Richie teases.

"Sh-shut up, Richie." Bill rolls his eyes, and Richie, Eddie, and Georgie snicker.


	2. chapter 2

⠀⠀⠀ Richie's eyes follow the items that pass by on the metal shelves as he and Eddie stroll down the isle. He hears Eddie mumble something to himself as he picks up an item, and he turns to stroll down the other isle. He hums a song, lyrics of canned fish in his head. He chuckles at himself, but stops as a familiar head of sandy brown curly hair catches his eye. He's not wearing his glasses today, so he's hesitant to scream across the isle more-so than usual. He walks a bit closer and squints, until he registers that it is in fact, 

⠀⠀⠀

"Flat Stanley!" He shouts joyfully, and the said boys head flickers up. He too squints at Richie, face still bearing confusion. It isn't until Richie's a mere 7 feet away that a smile lifts Stanley's lips.

⠀⠀⠀  
"Hello there, Richie." Stanley says calmly, not sounding as overly excited as Richie but not sounding disinterested either. Richie takes it as a win, and proceeds the conversation.

⠀⠀⠀  
"I didn't know you worked at the grocery store, I took you as a more.. How do I say this?- Paper boy." 

⠀⠀⠀  
"Oh really? Nah, I'm into real labour." Stanley counters back, and they share a laugh. 

⠀⠀⠀  
Richie stops for a moment to think; Eddie will probably enamor himself in all of the products for at least 30 minutes, maybe even an hour. He then brings his focus back to Stanley, who has started to stack once again. Richie takes note that he's almost done. "Hey, once you're done with all the soup cans, can we go to the milkroom? It's... Kind of silly, but I've always dreamed of going to back of the milk section and just chilling in there, y'know?"

⠀⠀⠀  
Stanley stops and stares at him, and Richie puts on his most convincing face. Stanley clears his throat and shrugs, "Sure, just a second." And he goes back to stacking, but faster this time. As soon as he finishes, he picks up the cardboard box and starts walking down the isle. Richie smiles, and follows quickly behind him. 

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀ Meanwhile on Isle 6, Eddie finally puts the coconut and castor oil conditioner into the basket that hangs on his right forearm, and sighs as he turns to Richie. But instead, it's an empty isle. He blinks, and quickly turns around to see if Richie wanted to play a quick stump on him. Still no Richie. A slow sort of panic starts to slip down Eddie's neck into his chest, and he almost reaches to his pocket for his inhaler. But he stops himself and starts to walk down the isle. He looks in the open space where stacks of junk food and the section for frozen meets reside, he see's some mom's and older lady's, but no Richie.

⠀⠀⠀  
"C'mon Rich, we don't have all day." He mutters out-loud, hoping Richie will just pop out and scare him already. But instead he's just met with the soft jazz coming from the speaker, and sound of little wheels rolling down the marbled floor. He huffs and looks down the isle's next to him, but no luck. He looks back to the frozen meats, and just as his glance settles a worker walks out of the doors next to it. The worker looks a bit familiar, but Eddie can't quite conjure up a name, so he shrugs and walks over anyways.

⠀⠀⠀  
"Uhm, excuse me?" Eddie says quietly as he nears the worker. They quickly turn their head towards Eddie and it seems as though their face lights up, but Eddie considers it to be just the lighting.

⠀⠀⠀

"Oh, hey there Eddie!" The worker says happily, and Eddie is taken aback. How does this employee know his name? He squints at the name-tag, Mike. Generic name, but he runs it through his head. 

⠀⠀⠀  
"Mike.. Oh! Mike! You're Stanley's friend!" Eddie says a bit too loud, and he quickly shrinks after, looking around. "Only the old ladies are starring, thank god."Mike chuckles, and Eddie feels a light flush on his cheeks. "Sorry, I swear I didn't forget who you were. I'm just.. Blah." He moves his hands around, and Mike nods.

⠀⠀⠀  
"It's okay, Mike is a pretty unique name." He teases, and Eddie smiles a bit.

⠀⠀⠀  
"And here I thought you were a helpful employee." He goes to cross his arms but is stopped as he realizes the basket is only five hundred pounds.

⠀⠀⠀  
"Ah, yes, I am. What can I do to help you?" Mike's voice goes to a sweet and soft, in turn of his earlier raspy and timber voice just moments ago. 

⠀⠀⠀  
"Well, I seemed to have lost my tumor. I was wondering if you could use the big speaker to call him or something?" 

⠀⠀⠀  
"Yeah, come with me." Mike gestures and turns, walking through the store, Eddie following behind him.

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀ Richie is being (surprisingly) roughly pressed against the cold metal wall from behind the milk jugs, his dopey bucket hat fallen onto the concrete ground. His lips are smooshed against Stanleys, and his hands are on an adventure. Despite the freezing temperature and lack of sleeves, he feels warm- hot, even. Like his skin is on a light sizzle, the hairs on his arms standing tall. He's ready to melt into the moment and Stanley's hands rest tightly on his hips, until the speaker booms.

⠀⠀⠀

"Richie Tozier to the help desk, Richie tozier to the help desk. Your friend is waiting for you at the help desk." Richie almost gets his lip torn off as the two boys jump, bodies still pressed close together. 

⠀⠀⠀  
He hisses as Stanley pulls away quickly, and sighs as the warmth leaves at the same time. He takes a moment to admire Stanley's face once again, but this time it's almost a million times better. His bottom lip is rather plump and flushed, almost as much as his cheeks. Richies fingers made such a mess of his hair, and he can't help but chuckle at it. Stanley straightens out his uniform and Richie walks out of the milk room quickly, noting in the back of his head that he left his hat. He hopes Stanley notices as he rushes down the isle. 

⠀⠀⠀  
As he makes it to the help desk, he see's Eddie and an employee chatting in the corner, chuckling and giggling about something. 

⠀⠀⠀  
"C'mon you Peter Pan, we don't have all day." He smirks as red rushes to Eddie's face, and the boy stomps over to him, saying nothing and only glaring up at him. Richie goes to ruffle his hair, but Eddie kicks his shin. He hisses and lifts his leg into his hands, hopping around and muttering curses. 

⠀⠀⠀  
Eddie rolls his eyes and grabs the shoulder part of Richie's shirt before tugging him towards the sliding doors. He glances back at Mike, who stutters to wave to him. It's subtle, but Eddie notices everything. He waves back, "Ciao!" He shouts as they exit the store.

⠀⠀⠀  
Mike leans back against the wall and sighs contently as he watches Eddie walk out, a soft smile tugging his lips. Quickly, Stanley rushes down the isle, bucket hat in hand, and stops next to Mike. He heaves a bit, cheeks still flushed. Mike looks at him questionably, and he catches the gaze.

⠀⠀⠀

"What?"

⠀⠀⠀  
Mike shakes his head and hits Stanley's shoulder, before turning to walk away. "I thought Barb told you to stop fucking in the milk room."

⠀⠀⠀  
"I didn't- Oh fuck off Mike!" Stanley says exasperatedly and an old lady gaps. He looks at her and winces, "Sorry, sorry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he calls eddie peter pan cuz hes a fairy :P


	3. chapter 3

⠀⠀⠀ Stanley anxiously fusses with his hair in the mirror, agitated with the misplaced curls. He huffs in defeat and just rubs his hand over to smooth it down, walking out of the green tiled bathroom. He checks his phone, looking at the message from Bill to bring a lighter. Stanley chuckles. He'll never admit it, will always say it's because he likes to smoke, but Bill's the real reason he even carries a lighter. But some things are better left unsaid.

⠀⠀⠀  
Stanley packs his unraveling thoughts back into the back of his mind, stuffs his hands in his jean pockets, and walks out the front door. The warm summer air engulfs him and his eyes squint as the sun shines in triumph. As his gaze drops to the sidewalk, he mumbles to himself. 

⠀⠀⠀

"Should've brought sunglasses." Maybe he would've looked cooler. 

⠀⠀⠀  
He walks down the road, past the liquor store, and into Bill's neighborhood. Bill's neighborhood is the best one in Derry, the birds are always singing, even in gloomy weather, and the kids are always outside screaming in delightful fear and excitement. He walks up to the porch and knocks on the door, waiting for a few moments before there's rough tumbling noises coming from the inside of the house, and a final boom before the door opens.

⠀⠀⠀  
"Hi Stanley!" Georgie says cheerfully, before he's pushed to the side of the doorframe and Bill steps in his place. Stanley furrows his eyebrows at Bill, but chuckles anyways.

⠀⠀⠀  
"You're such a bully." Stanley says as he walks in, and Georgie looks up at Bill with a scrunched up face.

⠀⠀⠀  
"Yeah, you are a bully!" He shouts at Bill. Bill sticks his tongue out at Georgie, and the little boy returns the expression before running off into the living room. Stanley shakes his head at the pair's childishness, sometimes he questions if they aren't twins. Bill nudges Stanley's shoulder. 

⠀⠀⠀  
"S-sup, mophead." Bill's the only one that can call him that, the last time Mike tried to we was met with darker balls than he walked in with. "How's being a gr-grocery boy been, huh?" Bill asks with a chuckle in his room.

⠀⠀⠀  
"Oh it's been-" The memory of yesterday flashes through Stanley's memory, and suddenly he feels it all over again. For a split second he can taste Richie's lips against his, feel the small mustache run against his upper lip. He chokes up, and his face gets red.Bill's eyebrows furrow and he puts a hand on Stanley's upper back.

⠀⠀⠀  
"J-J-J-" Bill stutters about ten times in a row, Stanley always counts, and by the time he says the lord name Stanley can breathe again. "Are you o-okay, Stanley?"

⠀⠀⠀  
"Yeah," He takes a breath, holds it for a second as he contemplates whether or not he should explain what all.. That was about. But he goes against it and just gives Bill a chuckle and a faux laugh. "Thought about how this old lady set one of the fire extinguishers off on herself."

⠀⠀⠀  
Bill's eyes narrow but he still laughs, and snorts, in return and hits Stanley's arm half-heartedly before they rush up into Bill's room. 

⠀⠀⠀  
Stanley plops himself on Bill's bed, and he's comforted by the familiar bright aqua blue blanket with little motorcycles on it. He looks around at the walls and notices that Bill's collection of The Smith's poster have increased. Bill goes to his desk and opens the drawer, pulling out three joints. Stanley looks over and his eyes widen.

⠀⠀⠀

"Jesus, you really want to get toasted huh?" Stanley says with a light scoff, and Bill looks over with that sure smirk on his lips. Stanley tries to keep Bill's gaze but can't help but to look away in hopes of hiding the flooding crimson on his cheeks. He tries not to let this... 'crush' get too much in the way, for Bill's sake of course. It wouldn't be fair to let it overpower their friendship. But it doesn't help that he's also still incredibly horny from yesterday. Usually when he's around Bill, there's a few secret moments of flush and butterflies, but now his mind melts Bill's face into the events and it all just-

⠀⠀⠀  
"Uhh.. Stan? Y-you g-gotta uhh.." Bill's cheeks are slightly pink, as well. 

⠀⠀⠀

Oh no. Oh mother of sweet Saint Patty.

⠀⠀⠀  
Stanley's eyes dart down at his crotch like Merida with an arrow. His eyes widen and he slaps his hands over the, rather large but that's besides the point, tent in his blue jeans. He then looks back up at Bill, and that was a huge mistake. Now, the two boys are starring into each others eyes while the stench of teenage boy, weed, and sexual tension flood the room. 

⠀⠀⠀  
But, Bill always comes through, and just laughs. Now, when people laugh at Stanley it's usually out of spite, secondhand embarrassment, or sheer entertainment. But when Bill laughs at Stanley, Stanley knows it's always from his whole chest, including his heart. Even in situations like this. So, Stanley just laughs too, but he hides it as he curls into himself by instinct, and flips Bill off.

⠀⠀⠀  
"Is it th-the old lady again?" Bill teases, and Stanley rolls his eyes. Bill shakes his head as their laughter starts to die down, and he closes he desk drawer. Stanley stands up and sighs as he realizes that his boner is still standing proud, like one of those soldiers his dad's always muttering about to him. His face scrunches up over the memory of bootcamp. Usually, his boners go away if he thinks about bootcamp. Usually.

⠀⠀⠀  
Stanley grabs one of the pillows off of Bill's bed and puts it over his crotch. 

⠀⠀⠀  
"Hey! Th-that's my favorite pillow!" Bill whines and tries to grab it away. Stanley steps back and smirks, holding it there.

⠀⠀⠀  
"Well now you'll like it more." 

⠀⠀⠀  
"You wish."

⠀⠀⠀  
"Ugh, this feels like how it felt when I was banging your mom-"

⠀⠀⠀  
"C-can it Uris!"


End file.
